Histoires de rire
by Emi-neko
Summary: séries de mini histoire rigolotes sur la vie quotidienne de Naruto et Sasuke après la guerre. Couple: sasunaru !
1. L'anniversaire

Naruto courrait tranquillement de toits en toits cet après midi-là. Il faisait merveilleusement beau et ça lui donnait la pèche ! Il tenait sous son bras un petit cadeau emballé dans un joli papier rose, qui était fermé à l'aide d'un ruban mauve. Il était sensé aller à l'anniversaire de Sakura et tout le monde serait là, y comprit les professeurs. La rosée avait eut beaucoup de mal à inviter un certain Uchiwa, et comme par hasard, il était en retard ! Il le savait car Sakura lui avait téléphoné pour aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait. C'est donc en direction de la résidence de ce dernier que se dirigeait Naruto. Il arriva sur les toits des bruns et fut soudainement appelé :

- Hey ! Naruto ! Descend ! Tu rayes mes tuiles !

Le concerné sourit au son de cette voix et atterrit sur le perron, près de la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Bonjour Itachi ! Sasuke est là ?

Depuis que la guerre était finie, Itachi et Sasuke étaient tout les deux revenus à Konoha et vivaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais voulus avouer le pourquoi de leur réconciliation, mais au final tout le monde s'en fichait un peu. Le principal était qu'ils soient revenus. Seule Tsunade était au courant de l'histoire, vu que c'était toujours la Hokage, et avait accepté ce retour sous les joies de leurs anciens camarades. Personne ne l'ébruitait, mais apparemment Naruto était un peu tombé dans les pommes à cette annonce...

- Ah, oui, Sasuke... Heu...

A la tête qu'affichait son ami, le blond devina que quelque chose clochait. L'Uchiwa eut un rire nerveux avant de reprendre avec un air malicieux.

- Tu tombes bien, en fait. Sas'ke ne se sent pas très bien...

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'écria-t-il.

- Va le voir, tu verras... Il est dans sa chambre, lui annonça-t-il simplement.

Itachi désigna la maison d'un coup d'œil. Naruto acquiesça et posa le petit paquet dans l'entrée avant de grimper les escaliers. La demeure était tellement grande que la première fois, le Biju s'était perdu et n'avait pas arrêté pas de crier le nom de son ami pour qu'il vienne le chercher... Bref ! Il arriva donc devant la porte de Sasuke et frappa trois légers coups, code pour signaler à l'Uchiwa que c'était lui.

- Hey, Sas'ke ?

Comme seule réponse, un léger « Hn » fatigué se fit entendre. Soupirant, le blond ouvrit et découvrit le brun affalé sur son lit, à moitié sous les couvertures. Ce qui le choqua un peut c'était le fait qu'il soit en caleçon, mais il l'ignora et s'approcha.

- Hey, baka ? Ça va ?

Super grand effort de la part de l'Uchiwa : il se retourne difficilement pour lui faire face. Dévoilant ainsi d'énormes cernes et un teint encore plus blafard que d'habitude. Naruto se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

- Sasuke !

- Hn... Trop fort... Articula péniblement le concerné.

- Désolé... Sasu, tu allais bien hier, ça m'étonne de te voir comme ça.

- Hn ? (en décrypté : « et ? Pourquoi t'es là ? »)

- Enfin, c'est l'anniversaire de Sakura ! T'avais promis que tu serais là et ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de pas tenir tes promesses.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke se releva d'un bond, soudainement revigoré par on ne sait quelle magie, et commença à faire des bonds sur place en tapant énergiquement dans ses mains. Rendez-vous dans la tête de Naruto, et des lecteurs par la même occasion : « What the Fuck ? ».

- J'veux pas y' aller à cet aniv' ! J'ai pas l'moral, j'suis fatigué ! Ils nous en voudront pas, allez, on n'y va pas ! En plus faut que je fasse un régime ma chemise me boudine ! J'ai l'air d'une chipolata, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

Surpris de l'entrain chantant de son camarade et de ses paroles insensées dans la bouche d'un Uchiwa maigre comme un cornichon, Naruto restait bouche-bée, planté comme un gland en plein milieu de la pièce. Non seulement il n'avait pas d'excuses valables, mais en plus il la lui faisait en chanson ! Et en plus il sautait dans tous les sens comme un macaque !

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je les aime bien les amis ! Mais je ne veux pas les voir parce que je n'ai pas envie !

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Teme ! Cria le blond, excédé.

Soudainement, l'Uchiwa fit un bond prodigieux dans sa direction et lui agrippa les mains pour l'inciter à danser. Naruto poussa un cri de surprise et tenta de se dégager, en vain.

- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps ! On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi ! On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose ! On n'a qu'à dire aux amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis !

Balloté par les pas de danse anarchiques de son ami chantant, Naruto se vautra lamentablement dans les oreillers de Sasuke. Ayant enfin un temps de pause, il se concentra pour analyser la situation tandis que l'Uchiwa répétait le refrain en sautant dans tous les sens avec sa couverture en guise de vêtement. Il en conclu qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre ou être gravement malade, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal le Sasuke !

- Sas'ke ? Risqua-t-il. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

En tant que réponse, le concerné enchaîna avec se second couplet d'un air un peu trop joyeux pour ses paroles:

- J'ne suis pas d'humeur tout me déprime ! Et il se trouve que par hasard, y a un super bon film à la télé ce soir !

- J'n'en ais rien à foutre ! T'as promis à Sakura, espèce de lâche !

- Un chef-d'œuvre du 7ème art que je voudrais revoir ! Le coupa-t-il sans l'écouter. Un drame très engagé sur la police de Saint-Tropez ! C'est une satire sociale dont le personnage central est joué par de Funès, en plus y' a des extraterrestres ! S'extasia-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Ok, là, il a vraiment pété un plomb ! Depuis quand il s'intéresse aux films de Funès et aux extraterrestres ce con ? Traumatisé, Naruto saisit rapidement son téléphone portable et commença à composer le numéro de la rosée. Une voix mielleuse lui répondit.

- Allo ? Sakura ? Ouais, je suis chez Sasuke... Heu... Non, il ne peut pas venir, il à carrément pété un boulon ! Ris pas, j'te jure que c'est flippant, et... Hey !

Le concerné brun venait d'attraper le portable et chantait à tue-tête :

- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps ! On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi !

- Qu... ? Sasuke ? C'est toi ? Retenti la voix de Sakura.

- On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose ! On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis !

- Sas'keee ! Teme ! Rend-moi ce téléphone !

Ne l'écoutant pas, l'Uchiwa reprit de plus belle en sautant sur son lit comme un gamin :

- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps ! On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi ! On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose ! On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis !

- Mais ? Je... Sasuke enfin... ! Balbutia-t-elle.

Sakura, à l'autre bout du téléphone ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, d'après le timbre de voix de son ami et sa manière de chanter, elle en conclu que cet idiot de Naruto avait raison, « à moins que... » Pensa-t-elle. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de courir après l'Uchiwa et tentait désespérément de récupérer son portable pour s'excuser de ces paroles blessantes auprès de son amie. Il réussit enfin à le plaquer sur le lit et à reprendre son bien. Sasuke roula sur le côté en pouffant et recommença à chanter de plus belle en se tortillant à la manière d'un chippendale. Ce qui fit encore plus flipper Naruto.

- J'ai des frissons je me sens faible, je crois que je suis souffrant ! fit-il tout en se massant les épaules d'un geste normalement sensuel, mais qui faisait horriblement tache sur lui.

- Sans blague... ? murmura le blond pour lui-même.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de sortir maintenant ! Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, c'est peut-être contagieux !

Sasuke leva les brase au ciel et continua à s'époumoner en sautillant sur le parquet glissant, manquant de tomber à chaque nouveaux sauts.

- Quoi ?

- Il vaut mieux que je reste ça m'ennuie mais c'est mieux ! Tu me traites d'égoïste, comment oses-tu dire ça ?

- Sakura ? Tu connais un bon psy ? Il fait peur là... Oui, d'accord, je reste avec lui, je repasse tout à l'heure... désolé.

Chez la rosée, Haruno explosa de rire si bien que ses convives se demandaient ce qu'il se passait en la voyant se tenir les côtes.

- Moi qui suis malheureux et triste, je n'ai même pas de home-cinéma ! Entonna Sasuke.

- Bon, ça suffit !

Naruto venait de raccrocher et s'était jeté sur son ami avec hargne. Le bruit qu'ils firent en se ramassant sur le plancher fit tilter Itachi, mais ce fut surtout le fait d'entendre le blond hurler son nom qui lui fit lâcher la télécommande. Il monta donc voir ce qui se passait. Il découvrit son jeune frère en train d'enrouler Naruto dans une couverture épaisse tout en chantant :

- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps ! On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi !

- Hn ? *seule réponse du grand frère, en décodé : c'est quoi ce bordel Sasuke ?*

- Itachi ! Merde, mais aide-moi !

Après quelques tentatives, l'ainé réussi enfin à défaire le pauvre Biju des draps dans lequel le cadet l'avait enroulé comme une crêpe. Ce dernier gigotait encore dans tous les sens et continuait de chanter comme une casserole, car un Uchiwa, ça chante pas ou alors faux. Naruto se tenait en face d'Itachi et le regardait d'un œil sombre en remettant son pull froissé en place. L'Uchiwa se grattait nerveusement le derrière de la tête.

- Tu m'explique ?

- Hahaha... ! Rigola-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me croire. En fait, je m'entraînais avec lui quand on a oulu essayer une nouvelle technique pas trop au point... j'ai raté mon Jutsu...

- Un Jutsu ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, et comme il avait parlé d'anniversaire, j'avais cette chanson dans la tête, et donc...

- On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose ! On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis !

- Sasuke ! Ta gueule ! Hurla le blond. Itachi, arrête ce truc débile tout de suite !

- Impossible, sinon ce serait déjà fait. Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait marrer de le voir comme ça ?

Le petit frère en question sautait à présent sur son lit comme un attardé mental et se servait d'un oreiller en guise de micro. Naruto soupira longuement

- Mais... Comment on va faire ?

- Alors là... il y a peut être un moyen mais... j'le connais pas.

- T'es inutile ! lui cria le blond.

Itachi haussa les épaules et soupira avant d'apercevoir son frangin se saisir d'une nouvelle couverture. Celui-ci descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers le blond avec un sourire un peu trop évident au goût du grand-frère.

- Naruto, attention ! s'écria-t-il.

Trop tard, l'Uzumaki se retrouva une nouvelle fois capturé par Sasuke. Le blond criait à son ami de le lâcher, en vain. Assis dans son dos, l'Uchiwa entama encore une fois son refrain préféré :

- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas, on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps ! On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé, et moi !

- Non ! Itachi ! À l'aide ! Sors-moi de cette torture !

- Hn...*décodage : ok*

Le cadet allait l'aider, mais il fut surprit de voir son petit frère se pencher en avant pour mordre sensuellement l'oreille de son prisonnier, qui cria de surprise en se tortillant. La scène le laissa bouche-bée et planté comme un béta dans l'encadré de la porte.

- On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose ! Reprit le kidnappeur en chuchotant doucement dans l'oreille mordue. On n'a qu'à dire aux amis qu'on s'aime et puis qu'on fait des cochonneries !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Sasuke se pencha encore plus vers Naruto, mais en l'agrippant de manière très possessive et dans une position à sous-entendu plus qu'évidents.

- Non ! Au viol ! Itachi !

- ...

- Dépêches-toi ! Sas'ke ! Lâche mooii ! S'époumona-t-il.

- Alors s'était pour ça... ? Murmura l'Uchiwa pour lui-même.

- Ah ! Non, non, non, et non ! Criait le biju en tentant d'éloigner le brun.

En effet, Sasuke était très entreprenant et commençait à vouloir déshabiller sa victime en passant par sous la couverture. Sous les cris du Naruto qui tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte pas rassurante de son « ami ». Itachi venait alors de comprendre la situation et s'éclipsa avec un grand sourire.

- Reviens ici ! Traitre ! Tu me le paieras ! Lui hurla le blond.

- On s'en fout, on n'y va pas ! On n'a qu'à faire Uke sous les draps ! Chantonna l'Uchiwa.

- QUOI ?

Sasuke retourna son coli sur le dos, et Naruto pus alors voir son visage. Un visage plein de malice et de perversité.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas !

- Mais sssiiiiii ! C'est rigolo le sasunaru ! Fit-il en s'approchant.

- NNNOOOONNN ! S'époumona la victime.

Se penchant au dessus de lui et resserrant son emprise autour de ses épaules, Sasuke l'embrassa langoureusement sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Tout d'abord surprit de cette attaque, Naruto tenta de se libérer, mais après quelques secondes, il décida de se laisser faire. La main du brun glissa alors doucement le long de son dos, défaisant ainsi la prison moelleuse du blond. Reprenant son souffle, coupé par ce baiser volé, le Biju aperçut le « vrai » Sasuke qui rigolait comme un perdu, assis sur son ventre.

- Qu... ? Sas'ke ?

- Tu verrais ta tête, Dobe !

- Toi !

Comprenant la vérité, il se jeta sur l'Uchiwa et le plaqua au sol avant de lui frapper la tête, outré par la démarche utilisée. Toujours mort de rire, Sasuke ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était SOUS sa propre couverture, que Naruto utilisait maintenant pour le ligoter à même le plancher.

- Hey ! Mais tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ben quoi ? T'as jamais entendu parler du narusasu ? Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- NOOONN !

Plus bas, Itachi haussa les sourcils en entendant son jeune frère émettre un cri plaintif. Il s'était demandé ce pourquoi Sasuke lui avait demandé une telle requête à lui et à Sakura, avant d'avoir sa réponse. L'Uchiwa décida donc de sortir le temps que les deux genins se mettent d'accord sur leurs positions, car apparemment ils se chamaillaient la place du dessus, et aient finis. Dans l'entrée, Itachi avisa le petit paquet rose et décida d'aller voir à la fête pour dire à la rosée que la mission était accomplie.


	2. plage et crème solaire

Sasuke grognait intérieurement en fixant le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. A côté de lui, Itachi était assis fièrement au volant de sa nouvelle voiture de sport et roulait à une vitesse folle sur la départementale menant à leur point de rendez-vous. Sasuke soupira longuement. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aller là-bas ? Certes, il s'agissait d'une réunion d'anciens élèves de Konoha et de Suna, mais pourquoi est-ce que cet abrutit de Naruto avait-il tant insisté pour réserver une plage comme lieux de rendez-vous ? Le blond savait pourtant que la plupart des invités n'aimaient pas le soleil, comme Ino, parce que selon elle sa peau est trop fragile, quand à Sai n'en parlons pas, il crame littéralement au soleil, Shikamaru préfère passer son temps à dormir sous son parasol enduit de crème solaire à haute résistance, et Sakura squatte le vendeur de glace parce qu'elle à trop chaud et qu'elle refuse d'enlever son short pour être en maillot de bain. Y'en a j'vous jure...

L'Uchiwa soupira encore une fois. Il revoit encore cet abrutit le supplier de venir à ce rendez-vous, les yeux quasiment en larmes en disant que tout le monde serait là et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la réunion sans lui. La seule raison valable qui avait poussé le brun à venir, c'était pour pouvoir noyer cet abruti avant de le laisser sécher dans un coin sans crème solaire. Voilà la seule raison que l'Uchiwa avait pour se pointer à cette plage sous un cangiar de 35 degré Celsius. Certes, maintenant qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour Sasuke après l'épisode de l'anniversaire, personne n'en savait rien sauf peut être Itachi et Sakura, et c'était tant mieux. Bon d'accord, dans l'ensemble s'il n'y avait eut que Naruto à cette foutue plage, le brun y aurait courut sans rechigner, mais là, y'avait du monde. Adieu la vision du blond a moitié nu dans le sable avec le soleil couchant ! Il fallait faire avec et l'Uzumaki était entièrement d'accord, tant qu'il y aurait les gens avec eux, ils feraient comme si ils étaient encore rivaux. D'où l'envie soudaine du brun de noyer Naruto.

- Allez Sasuke, fais pas la gueule !

Le brun tourna la tête vers le conducteur qui semblait apprécier l'odeur iodée du vent qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

- Hn... Ce n'est pas toi qui va t'emmerder pendant... allez, disons TOUTE la journée.

- Allez, y'aura Naruto !

Le brun se tourna complètement vers son grand-frère avant de faire la moue.

- Non mais tu l'a déjà vu à la plage ce mec ?

- Nan, pourquoi ? T'as du mal à retenir tes pulsions Uchiwesque ? Le nargua-t-il.

- Je t'emmerde... Dans le genre surexcité y'a pas pire que lui.

Itachi haussa les épaules avant de désigner la dune devant eux.

- Ah, on est arrivés ! Tu ne me chercheras pas de la journée compris ?

Sasuke avisa son grand-frère qui le regardait d'un air menaçant.

- J'n'en ai rien à foutre de tes occupations.

L'ainé sourit et gara sa voiture sur le petit parking ou quelques autres véhicules étaient présents avec leurs passagers. Le brun aperçut Naruto en compagnie de Kiba près de l'entrée de la plage, pas la peine de préciser qu'ils étaient déjà en calçons, et le blond lui faisait de grands signes pour attirer son attention. En descendant, Sasuke put entendre son grand frère grogner pour lui-même que le sable rayait la peinture de sa belle voiture, ce qui le fit évidement sourire.

- Sasuke ! S'écria le réceptacle.

Le concerné regardait Naruto sautiller sur place en bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens, visiblement très content de sa venue. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent et calme comme à son habitude, malgré le fait qu'il ait très envie de l'emmener dans un coin discret parce que ce crétin ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point il était attirant.

-Yo dobe. Lu' Kiba.

- Le gérant est trop sympa, on a la plage n°2 pour toute la journée ! S'écria le blond avant même de lui répondre. Y'a personne qui pourra venir nous emmerder ! Trop cool hein ?

- Hn...

Ça y est, c'est partit pour une journée de pure emmerdement ! Nous sommes en juin et l'année s'annonce en canicule ! Youpi ! Adieu le teint blafard de Sasuke ! Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs un long soupir.

En arrivant sur ladite plage, le brun aperçut qu'il était le dernier arrivant. Ino était dissimulée sous sa serviette de plage, Shino semblait vouloir faire un château de sable, Shikamaru était littéralement vautré sur sa serviette, Choji était assis tranquillement avec son paquet de chips, Sakura sirotait déjà une menthe à l'eau, Gaara faisait mumuse avec le pâté de sable de Shino, Kankuro semblait apprécier faire la planche au ré des vagues, Akamaru trottait le long de la plage d'un air joyeux. Temari... était en maillot de bain et tentait désespérément de se faire à la température de l'eau, Saï quand à lui était captivé par un crabe. Hinata éclaboussait joyeusement Tenten, Lee était accoudé au bar à côté de Sakura, bar qui n'était d'autre que l'Ichiraku, allez savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Neji, lui, fixait l'horizon d'un air songeur, et son abruti de frère regardait le sable d'un air perplexe... Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Sasuke regarda le blond d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Que fait mon abrutit de frère ici ?

- Ben, il est venu avec toi donc...

Kiba manqua de s'étouffer à cause de cette remarque et s'éclipsa en direction de Neji pour ne pas se faire tuer par l'Uchiwa, avant de se faire plaquer dans le sable par son chien blanc. Le brun soupira et partit en direction du parasol le plus proche, suivit de près par Naruto.

- Allez Sasu ! Viens te baigner !

- Hors de question. Je n'aime pas le sel.

- Allez ! On va s'amuser !

Sasuke s'installa d'un air faussement blasé sur sa serviette et contempla le blond sui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas bronzer tu sais ?

- Fout moi la paix dobe...

- Mais allez quoi ! Y'aura le jeu de la pastèque !

- Naruto ! Laisse-le donc un peu tranquille.

Les « rivaux » se tournèrent pour apercevoir la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui se tenait à côté d'eux.

- Mais, Sakura ! Se plaignit-il avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.

Sasuke soupira.

- Aïeuh !

- Bien fait, ricana le brun.

- Ca fait mal !

- Naruto ! On t'attend pour la pastèque, tu viens Sasuke ?

- Nan, trop chaud.

La rosée sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas changé et entraina le blond vers un coin dégagé où Hinata, Kiba et Saï attendait avant de commencer le jeu. Le principe est simple, chacun son tour, un joueur se fera bander les yeux et devra frapper la pastèque avec un bâton pour l'ouvrir. Les autres joueurs donnent évidement des indications pour que celui qui ne voit rien trouve le fruit. Hinata frappa malencontreusement la tête de Naruto car elle était déconcentrée par la voix du blond, et s'excusa aussitôt en sortant son baume de son sac. Kiba trébucha sur la pastèque et se rétama dans le sable, Naruto manqua d'avoir le fruit et explosa se sable de son bout de bois, arrosant tout le monde de sable, et Sasuke se dit qu'il était mieux qu'il ne touche pas la pastèque. Sakura quand à elle ne frappa pas assez fort pour casser la peau dure du fruit. Voyant qu'Hinata était sans cesse collée à Naruto pour s'excuser du coup de bâton, Sasuke se releva de sa serviette et avança d'un pas rapide vers le groupe en tentant de dissimuler sa jalousie.

- Sasuke, tu te joins à nous ? Lui demanda la rosée.

- Ouais, vous n'êtes pas doués et j'ai faim.

Naruto lui adressa un grand sourire, car il savait la véritable raison de sa venue. Le brun eut donc les yeux bandés, sous les regards attentifs des autres spectateurs, notamment d'Itachi qui semblait bien se marrer. Naruto lançait des « plus à droites ! », « Non, à gauche ! », « oui ! Tu y es presque ! » à Sasuke qui commençait à avoir envie d'enlever son bandeau pour se jeter sur cet imbécile qui commençait à l'exciter sévèrement.

- Ouais ! Attends ! Non, un peu à gauche ! Bouge plus ! T'es en face! Vas-y Sasu !

Sous l'entrain du blond, Sasuke réussit à exploser le dessus de la pastèque sous les acclamations des spectateurs qui commençaient à avoir la dalle. Retirant son bandeau, le brun jeta un regard glacial à Naruto qui semblait visiblement très content de ses sous-entendus.

- A table ! S'extasia Ino en arrivant avec un énorme couteau et une assiette.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amusement, donc... fit Saï avec entrain tout en griffonnant des trucs dans son calepin.

Sakura émit un profond soupir en avisant son camarade et aida la blonde pour découper le fruit juteux. Naruto, lui, fit quelques pas vifs vers le brun et lui murmura à l'oreille avec un petit sourire.

- Désolée, je me suis rendu compte de ma connerie que trop tard.

- Hn... C'était pas mal dobe, on recommence quand ? Lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement.

Sasuke retint difficilement un fou rire en voyant le blond virer au rouge et prit la part de pastèque que lui tendait la rosée. Il retourna donc à l'ombre du parasol et commença à manger le fruit juteux sous le regard envieux de Naruto. Celui-ci ne prit pas de pastèque et se jeta à l'eau. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de rougir. Bon sang ! Mais il allait secouer sa tignasse blonde trempée encore longtemps ? Le brun se laissa distraire par le torse musclé et dégoulinant d'eau de mer de Naruto. C'était incroyable de savoir que cet abrutit ne faisait pas exprès d'être attirant. Sakura s'approcha du brun à ce moment-là.

- Hey !

Sursautant à cette approche soudaine, l'Uchiwa manqua de faire apparaitre Suzanoo pour écrabouiller l'intrus. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis depuis la guerre... il n'en fit rien.

- Sakura ! Préviens avant de venir...

- Désolée, j'étais venu te dire que tu devrais fermer la bouche quand tu mattes Naruto.

- Hein ? S'étrangla-t-il.

La rosée fut prise d'un fou rire et s'assis sur le sable pendant que Sasuke la dévisageait.

- Excuse-moi, mais ça m'a tellement surpris que tu me demandes de faire venir Naruto chez toi. Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre !

- Hn... Pardon pour le téléphone...

Là-dessus, Sakura resta un peu perplexe. Sasuke qui s'excuse ! Elle se remémora soudainement la dernière fois où il lui avait fait des excuses et son sourire s'effaça. Elle fixa alors le sol en jouant avec les grains de sables.

- C'n'est pas grave, mais ça m'a surprise. Au final vous n'êtes pas venus...

- Panne de réveil.

Sakura ricana un moment.

- Hey, d'habitude c'est Kakashi Sensei qui dit ça !

- Ne me compare pas à lui ! C'est un pervers ambulant ! D'ailleurs... il est où ?

- Sur la plage d'à côté avec les autres Sensei et Tsunade-Sama. Il y a aussi quelques Anbu qui surveillent si nos chers Kage se font attaquer.

- Pfff... Soupira-t-il. On ne risque rien.

- C'est sûr que nous avons ici tous les plus puissants ninjas de Konoha réunis ! Dire qu'ils sont tous fans de l'Ichiraku... C'est le seul restaurant qui veuille suivre Naruto où qu'il aille !

Sasuke eut un rictus en avisant ledit restaurant quand il entendit soudainement un cri provenant de la mer. Les deux membres de l'équipe 7 tournèrent ensemble la tête vers le point d'émission du bruit : Naruto avait marché sur un oursin...

- Je m'y colle, soupira l'infirmière.

Sasuke, ayant trop la flemme de se déplacer, s'installa confortablement sur le ventre et commença à somnoler. Il fut réveillé par un bruit de pas bourrin et désordonné. C'était en fait Naruto qui marchait à cloche pieds avec un bandage autour de son gros orteil droit. Le brun soupira bruyamment en constatant qu'il s'était installé près de lui. Il n'allait donc pas avoir une minute de détente ?

- Sasuke ?

Et c'est partit ! Le concerné le redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir voir son ami blond.

- Hn ?

- Je m'ennuie...

- Ah ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire pervers.

- Qu... ? Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- ppffff... Soupira le brun avant de se réinstaller en position dodo.

Naruto s'ennuyait fermement, il ne pouvait plus aller dans l'eau à cause de sa « blessure » et faire du volley-ball avec Kiba et Shino. Il grattait le sable et le laissait filler entre ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée de recouvrir le brun de sable. Comme ça au moins, il n'aura pas de coups de soleils. Et alors qu'il commençait à recouvrir les pieds de Sasuke, celui-ci sursauta parce que le sable le chatouillait. Naruto dût alors trouver une autre occupation car le brun avait failli lui lancer un Amaterasu en pleine poire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être stressé un Uchiwa ! Le réceptacle se surprit à fantasmer sur le dos musclé du brun et aperçut un début de coup de soleil. C'était Sasuke tout craché ça, deux minutes au soleil et il devient rouge. Pire que Saï ! Le blond se décida donc et sortit son tube de crème de sa poche, car il avait remit un short, et le déboucha dans un « poc » légendaire.

De son côté Sasuke fulminait, non seulement l'abrutit le squattait parce qu'il avait un bobo, mais en plus ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher parce que le blond craignait la réaction des autres. Sans compter qu'il avait faillit finir sous un tas de sable... Bon, au moins Naruto s'était trouvé une occupation vu qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un tube se déboucher. Le brun pensa qu'il voulait se remettre de la crème solaire malgré son teint bronzé annuel, mais il se trompa en sentant un liquide froid sur ses épaules, le faisait crier de surprise.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Bah quoi ? T'es en train de cramer là.

Le ton innocent de Naruto le fit bouillir. Non mais il pensait quoi là ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Hors de question ! La dernière fois, à Suna, t'était pire qu'une écrevisse ! Et en plus t'avait la peau qui pellait ! Alors zut hein ?

- Mais... non ! C'est froid ! Cria le brun, faisant retourner tous les autres qui regardaient la scène d'un air perplexe.

- Mais arrête de bouger ! Lui cria le blond.

Les spectateurs n'en revenaient pas, Naruto tentait désespérément de mettre de la crème solaire à Sasuke, assis à califourchon sur son dos. Et l'Uchiwa se débattait parce qu'il trouvait ça trop froid... Décidément, on aura tout vu ! Itachi, de son côté partit dans un grand fou rire en se dirigeant vers le stand de ramens. Sakura, quand à elle, réussit à ramener tout le monde à la réalité en proposant un autre jeu de la pastèque.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait finalement accepté que Naruto continue son traitement de faveur car il n'en aurait pas d'autre avant la nuit, voir le lendemain. Le liquide froid lui faisait incroyablement du bien, normal quand on a des coups de soleils. Mais le blond en profitait un peu pour se venger des sous-entendus que son ami n'avait pas arrêtés de faire. Pour cela, Naruto fit glisser lentement ses doigts humides vers le bas du dos de Sasuke, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction.

- C'est froid, hein ? Le nargua-t-il.

- Espèce de... dobe !

Le blond ricana et se remit à la tache, faisait vibrer la peau du brun au toucher de ses doigts. Lui faisant presque un massage, Naruto sentait que son ami avait beaucoup de plaisir à sentir ses caresses. Pour preuve, il serrait les coins de sa serviette et haletait par moments.

- Dobe... mes fesses n'ont pas besoins de crèmes...

- Ah ?

- On n'est pas sur une plage nudiste que je sache.

- Zut.

Le blond enleva donc sa main du postérieur de son ami et commença à lui tartiner les cuisses de crème. Tout en faisant exprès d'aller très lentement entre ses jambes.

- Nar... Arrête ça !

- Pourquoi Sasu ? T'aime pas ?

- Dobe... ça va se voir. Fit-il en serrant les dents.

- Ah zut. Bon bas met toi sur le dos alors.

- Je peux faire mon ventre tout seul.

- Doué comme t'es... Tu vas en mettre partout !

- T'aimerais ça, hein ?

- heu...

Naruto avisa longuement son ami qui s'était relevé et approché trop près de lui a son goût, lui montrant son plus beau sourire pervers, qui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose sur le moment. Redoutant la suite, le blond se releva et tenta de s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas sans l'aide du brun, bien entendu, qui l'attrapa vivement et le jeta sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac.

- Sasuke ! Fais-moi descendre !

- Hors de question.

Le brun se dirigeait vers la mer d'un pas tranquille, rattrapant son dobe de temps en temps car il manquait de tomber tant il gigotait.

- Mais dis-moi Naru ! Kurama soigne tes blessures non ? Alors pourquoi ce soucier de retourner à l'eau ! Reviens par là. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te faire faire ton premier baptême de l'eau ! Attention la tête, fit-il en esquivant un rocher. Houlà ! Mais c'est haut ici !

Tout en parlant, le brun s'était dirigé sur les hauts rochers du brise-lame, sous les yeux intrigués de leurs amis. Regardant en bas, le brun vit qu'il y avait au moins trois mètres avant de toucher l'eau, qui était d'un calme accueillant.

- NON ! Sasuke ! Lâche-moii ! Hurlait le blond.

- Mais arrête de bouger ! A la une ! A la deux !

L'Uchiwa prit une bonne prise sur son ami et un peu d'élan au cas où il y avait un temps soi peu de courant dans les fonds. Et avança vers le bord.

- NNOOOOONNN !

- A la trooaaaaaaahhhhh !

Naruto s'était férocement agrippé à l'épaule du brun et l'entrainait à présent dans sa chute. Tout deux firent un plat monumental dans l'eau sous les rires des spectateurs, sauf peut être de Sakura qui accourait pour les frapper, s'ils étaient encore en vie. Les deux amoureux sortirent de l'eau en se tenant le ventre et en crachant de l'eau.

- Tu vas me payer ça ! Hurla Naruto.

- Arrgg... tente déjà de m'attraper !

Rampants à moitiés dans le sable, ils tentaient de régler leurs comptes, c'était sans compté de l'arrivé de Sakura, qui manqua de les assommer. Si leur crâne avait été une pastèque, ils y seraient restés tout les deux.


	3. quand on mange un Psylo

Kakashi fixait ses élèves et Itachi depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et tourna la tête vers Sai qui semblait un peu embêté.

- Rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivé là... J'ai un énorme trou, là...

- Hein ? Ah, en fait... Sakura a eu une bonne idée qui consistait à nous faire cueillir des champignons pour l'omelette party de ce soir.

Le Sensei soupira longuement.

- Sasuke ne voulait pas venir et Itachi lui à un peu forcé la main. Après ça, on est tous partis en forêt et je sais plus pourquoi, mais Naruto avait trouvé un champignon assez bizarre. Sakura disait que c'était un Psylo.

- Mon dieu... un champignon hallucinogène...

- C'est ce qu'elle à dit, mais Naruto a parié qu'il pourrait le manger sans rien ressentir. Sakura était tellement... stupéfaite ? Qu'elle a manqué une chance de l'assommer.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il l'a fait !

- Bah, si. Vous voyez bien.

Kakashi soupira une nouvelle fois en avisant la troupe anciennement lucide.

- Enfin bref, ça lui à rien fait et Itachi en a mangé un pour voir. Rien non plus, il a même trouvé ça succulent. Sakura les a insulté de gros tarés et ils ont explosés de rires sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Apparemment il devait y avoir un truc super marrant, mais ils étaient que deux à le comprendre. Sasuke a voullu les assommer ou leur lancer un genjutsu, mais Naruto lui a fourré des champis dans la bouche avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'activer son charingan.

- Et on s'étonne de voir des éclairs en été... Repose en paix Minato...

Sai ne comprit pas le sous-entendu de son Sensei et reprit son récit.

- Sakura s'est fait embrassée par Sasuke qui avait vu en elle une sorte de princesse super belle et a forte poitrine, d'où son état actuel, et Naruto s'est jeté sur eux pour les séparer. Je n'ai pas compris ça, par contre... Et c'est là que vous êtes arrivé...

- Je vois...

Un chant leur parvint soudainement, à la fois mélodieux et horrible à entendre, vu que les chanteurs en questions étaient dans un état lamentable, drogué par un simple champignon...

**Sasuke :** C'est dans 1O ans je m'en irai !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Naruto:** C'est dans 1O ans tu t'en iras !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! s'écria soudainement Kakashi.

Mais il ne fut pas entendu car la troupe reprit de plus belle :

**Sakura :** J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Sakura :** J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

Kakashi avisa son seul élève lucide avec étonnement, en effet, après avoir griffonné un truc dans son calepin qu'il utilise pour mieux cerner les « émotions », il avait décroché son sac à dos d'une branche (allez savoir ce qu'il faisait là) et en avait sortit un caméscope. Pendant une seconde, le Sensei s'était demandé si Sai était riche vu la taille de l'engin, mais avait finalement oublié cette pensée en le voyant filmer les chanteurs.

- Sai ? C'est encore un truc pour ton journal ou tu compte te servir de cette vidéo contre eux ?

- Option numéro deux. Naruto a oublié de me rembourser dix bols de ramens, Sasuka ne veux pas me rendre mes pinceaux parce que j'ai fait un Sexy-Meta made in Naruto, Sasuke veux me tuer parce que d'après lui je sers à rien, et Itachi... bah j'ai rien contre lui mais c'est drôle. C'est drôle, non ? Fit-il pour vérifier sa théorie.

- ça dépend des points de vue...

**Sasuke :** C'est dans 9 ans, je m'en irai !

- T'as des boulles kies Sai ?

**Naruto :** Mon petit Sas'ke a passée dans le pré !

**Sakura :** Mon petit Sasu et son petit Naru a passé dans le pré et détruit tout le foin !

**Itachi :** Mon petit Sasu et son petit Naru a passé dans le pré et détruit tout le foin !

- Négatif... Ils chantent faux et j'en aurais déjà mis.

**Sakura :** L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra : Notre petit Sasu, il s'en repentira !

**Itachi :** L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra : Notre petit Sasu, il s'en repentira !

- Si seulement ils se rendaient comptent de ce qu'ils disent... hey mais ?

Les deux sectateurs découvrirent que les deux « rivaux » étaient partis dans un champ et anéantissaient une récolte à coup d'Amateratsu et de Rasengan. Et ce, juste pour donner un sens à ce qu'ils disaient. Kakashi tenta alors de se souvenir de la chanson entière pour savoir s'il y aurait d'autres dégâts, en vain.

**Sasuke** **:** C'est dans 4 ans je m'en irai !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Naruto :** C'est dans 4 ans tu t'en iras !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Sakura :** J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Sakura :** J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

Nouveau gros soupire de Kakashi, qui se demandait comment il allait faire pour calmer le jeu. Il se sentit vieillir de deux ans rien qu'en voyant la troupe hallucinante danser. Surtout en voyant Sasuke et Itachi, en fait. C'était un événement rare dont il se serait volontiers passé, car les deux frères avaient fait disparaître leur côté coincé pour... une danse où ils ont l'air de deux épileptiques en pleine crise. En clair, vous l'aurez deviné, ce n'était pas du joli.

**Sasuke :** C'est dans 3 ans, je m'en irai !

**Itachi : **Le grand Sasu a passée dans le pré !

**Sakura :** Le grand Sasu et son petit Naru a passé dans le pré et détruits tout le foin !

**Itachi :** Le grand Sasu et son petit Naru a passé dans le pré et détruits tout le foin !

Le concerné tira une tronche des plus navrée du monde comme le savent très bien faire les Uchiwa, parce qu'il n'était pas petit, mais il continuait tout de même de lancer des attaques mortelles dans le pauvre champ maintenant quasiment réduit en cendre.

**Naruto :** L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra : mon Sas'ke, il s'en repentira !

**Itachi :** L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra : Notre Sas'ke, il s'en repentira !

- Nous vous annonçons une pause de lap dance effectués par Naruto et Sasuke !

- Sai, la ferme.

Et oui... quand on hallucine, on a chaud... Et les deux amoureux se collaient un peu beaucoup. Le Sensei se dit qu'il fallait confisquer la vidéo des mains de Sai pour éviter une crise cardiaque des deux « rivaux ». Ben oui ! y'a que Itachi et Sakura qui sont au courant pour leur relation.

**Sasuke :** C'est dans 2 ans je m'en irai !

**Itachi : **J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Naruto :** C'est dans 2 ans tu t'en iras !

Le couple se colla encore plus. Naruto s'était agrippé de manière possessive sur le brun, et Kakashi pensa que c'était une forme de sa conscience qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas que Sasuke quitte le village une nouvelle fois.

**Itachi : **J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Sakura :** J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette !

**Itachi : **J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

**Sakura : **J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette !

**Itachi :** J'entends le loup et le renard chanter !

- Dis-moi Sai, tu connais un bon moyen pour les stopper avant que ça s'aggrave ?

- Nan, et je n'ai pas envie.

- Au pire, je les assomme.

- Non ! Attendez la fin de la chanson ! S'il vous plait !

- je sais que ce sera un bon moyen de te venger mais là...

**Sasuke :** C'est dans 1 an, je m'en irai !

**Naruto : **Mon Sasu a passée dans le pré !

- Revenez ici !

Le blond et le Brun quittèrent joyeusement le champ détruit et prirent la direction de la forêt. Bien sûr, ils étaient TRES collés si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et si vous ne voyez pas, ça veux dire qu'il y va y avoir du lémon...

Le Sensei tenta désespérément de les rattraper pour les assommer une bonne fois pour toute, mais il fut agrippé au passage par les deux chanteurs restants, qui l'entraînèrent dans leurs pas de danses désordonnés.

**Sakura :** Notre Sasu et son petit Naru a passé dans le pré et détruit tout le foin !

**Itachi :** Notre Sasu et son petit Naru a passé dans le pré et détruit tout le foin !

- Sai ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Aide-moi !

**Sakura :** L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra : notre Sasuke, il s'en repentira !

**Itachi : **L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra : notre Sasuke, il s'en remettra !

Les deux non-lucides s'écroulèrent alors dans la poussière après un coup bien placé du Sensei en colère. Sai soupira alors et referma le clapet de son caméscope.

- Elle est bonne ! Faudrait leur faire manger des champignons plus souvent, non ?

Kakashi lança un regard si mauvais à son élève qu'il en prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Au loin, si vous avez de bonnes oreilles, vous pourriez entendre Sasuke et Naruto en pleine action, qui, il semblerait, soit très... active.

**...**

**Kakashi :** juste comme ça... qui va replanter le foin ?

**Auteur :** Oh, tais-toi ! Faut bien qu'ils s'amusent ! Ils n'ont jamais de vacances !

**Sasu : **Et pourquoi je meure ?

**Auteur :** ... *avise les deux concernés arriver couverts de pailles*

**Naru : **Ah, non ! J'ai mis du temps à le faire revenir alors merde, hein !

**Auteur : **C'est une chanson, bande de paumés !

**Itachi :** Hn...

**Sakura :** Non, franchement, je n'avais pas remarqué...

**Auteur :** galère... ils se foutent de moi en plus.

**Sai :** vous avez fait quoi dans la paille ?

**Auteur :** devine, patate !

**Sasuke** : Toi, tu me donne ce magnétoscope !

**Naruto :** Je te les ais remboursés ces Ramens en plus !

**Sai :** *se barrent en volant sur son dessin en forme d'oiseau*

**N&S :** reviens ici !

**Auteur :** galère...


	4. les Uchiwa et un rite à la Noix

Sasuke rentrait chez lui après une mission plus que désagréable. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils escortent une princesse capricieuse et gâtée ? Certes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ces derniers temps mais quand même ! L'Hokage se foutait décidemment bien d'eux. Le brun donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à deux pas de sa maison. Il soupira un grand coup et s'y dirigea.

- Sasuukkeee !

Le concerné hurla de surprise en se rendant compte que son grand frère venait de l'agripper pour lui faire un câlin. C'était une habitude depuis qu'il était ressuscité.

- Itachi ! Préviens-moi avant de te jeter sur moi !

- Te prévenir ? Mais ça fait deux semaines que tu es partis ! s'écria-t-il, indigné.

Sasuke soupira encore une fois. Décidemment, c'était son jour. Il se souvint alors des paroles de Tsunade et dévisagea son ainé.

- Quoi ? T'aime pas les câlins ?

- Abrutit. C'est quoi cette super grande nouvelle que tu as à m'annoncer ?

- Ah ha ! Le Hokage t'as prévenus. Fit-il fièrement.

Itachi se tenait droit et riait aux éclats, c'était un spectacle rare que Naruto aurait payé cher. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, c'était étrange de ne pas le voir. D'habitude lorsque Sasuke rentrait de mission, le blond l'attendait toujours avec son grand-frère.

- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

- Y'en a pas ! Viens, tu vas comprendre.

L'ainé l'entraina donc dans la vaste demeure et l'emmena en direction de l'ancienne salle de cérémonie. Ça puait tout ça, le jeune Uchiwa ne le sentait pas et il avait ses raisons. Itachi s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit avec un large sourire.

- Tadam !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et mit plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre. Devant lui la salle était réinstallée en salle à manger, comme au bon vieux temps où sa famille était encore en vie. Seulement, là, sa famille ETAIT en vie et installé comme d'habitude. Ils l'accueillirent avec joie et acclamation.

- Sasuke !

- Bienvenu à la maison !

- Mon chéri ! S'écria sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Trop choqué pour réagir, le jeune brun restait planté dans l'encadré de la porte et ne réagissait pas au câlin de sa mère. Comment diable tout cela était-il possible ? Il examina sa mère qui pleurait de joie, son père toujours aussi inexpressif, sa famille toujours aussi peu joyeuse, même Madara et Obito étaient présents ! Il prit les épaules de Mikoto et la recula un peu en fermant les yeux histoire de reprendre ses esprits.

- Sasuke, ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le concerné jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui semblait très content de la situation, et revint sur sa mère.

- Mais... C'est impossible ! Vous tous...

- Mais que racontes-tu ? Murmura sa mère, incrédule.

Toute l'assemblée le fixait intensivement. Certains chuchotèrent qu'il devait être malade. Son père l'examina en fronçant les sourcils d'un air anxieux. Il y eut alors un long moment de flottement et Itachi posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce geste fit comme un tilt dans la tête du cadet qui s'écria enfin :

- VOUS ETES MORTS !

Un silence s'installa dans la salle avant qu'un profond soupire ne se fasse entendre. Sasuke avisa son ancêtre.

- Oui, on sait. Répondit Madara avec un soupire.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! On est vivant là !

- La ferme Obito... soupira un de ses oncles.

- Mais... comment... ? Bredouilla le cadet.

- C'est simple, tu me vois ? déclara Itachi.

- Heu... oui ?

- Eh bien c'est la même chose, petit frère.

- L'edo tensei ?

- A peut près...

Il regarda encore une fois l'assemblée présente avant de faire signe à son ainé de le suivre. Il l'entraina quelques couloirs plus loin avant de se masser les sinus d'un air contrarié. Il s'adossa au mur. Itachi soupira.

- Si tu crains que la même chose se repasse comme autrefois...

- Stop ! L'arrêta-il. Laisse-moi me remettre de ce que j'ai vu, tu veux bien ?

Le brun commença à faire les cents pas en murmurants des choses inaudibles pour son grand frère. Il se stoppa enfin et fixa Itachi d'un air grave.

- Tu veux me faire gober CA ? Fit-il en pointant l'autre bout du couloir.

- Non, c'est la vérité...

- MENSONGE ! Hurla-t-il en le coupant. Comment est-ce que papa et maman pourraient-ils te regarder comme ils le font alors que TU les as tués ?

- Ils ne s'en souviennent pas, Sasuke ! Lorsque l'on meurt on oublie la cause même de notre mort ! Je m'en suis souvenus car Naruto à sous-entendu que tu m'avais tué. Et si jamais nos parents l'apprenaient... ils me tueraient. Je pourrais le mériter, mais on a une chance pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Tu t'en rends compte, Sasuke ?

- Ils... ont oubliés ? Lâcha-t-il, incrédule.

Itachi hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne qui les écoute.

- On les a découverts il y a une semaine, aux portes de Konoha, reprit-il plus calmement. Apparemment ils se seraient tous réveillés dans la cachette d'Orochimaru. Et les circonstances laissent à pensées que ce serait dût à un usage trop fort de l'edo tensei. Kabuto les avait préparés pour pouvoir me stopper, mais j'ai été plus rapide que lui...

- Comme avant... murmura Sasuke. C'est possible ?

- Comme tu peux le voir...

- Mais... et s'ils tentent de refaire leur coup d'état ?

- Ils ne le feront pas. Tsunade et moi leur avons dit qu'ils avaient été tués par un assassin Anbu à cause de ça, justement, et qu'il recommencerait si jamais ils tentent de réattaquer...

- Ils ont acceptés ?

- ça m'a surpris, mais oui.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Comment as-tu pus supporter leur retour ?

Itachi sourit et le ré-entraîna vers la salle.

- Je me le demande moi-même. Mais le pire est à venir...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu es majeur je te rappelle.

La vérité frappa le cadet. Bon dieu ! Il avait oublié ce stupide rite de passage ! Il regarda son grand-frère avec des yeux suppliants.

- Désolé... mais je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu as vécus bien pire que ça !

Le rite en question consistait à vaincre un membre puissant de Konoha, en l'occurrence, soit Tsunade, soit un Anbu. Ce n'était pas le fait de les vaincre qui déplaisait à Sasuke, mais il avait déjà eut sa dose d'émotions pour la journée et il voulait bien se reposer dans un coin tranquille. Plus particulièrement avec un certain blond qui n'était pas avec lui en mission.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et le cadet s'excusa de son comportement. Son père se leva alors et vint lui prendre les épaules. Sasuke esquissa une grimace de surprise car il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir son paternel en face de lui, encore moins le toucher. Celui-ci lança d'une voix forte :

- Sasuke, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

- Non...Murmura-t-il. Mais je crois que je vais avoir du temps à m'en remettre...

Itachi ne put retenir un rire et son cadet le dévisagea d'un œil sombre, comme il savait très bien le faire.

- Quoi ? Toi, le plus puissant membre des Uchiwa, après Madara et moi ? Tu aurais du mal à t'en remettre ? Franchement, là, tu te sous-estimes !

- Va te faire foutre la belette !

A cet instant, Mikoto plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri outré, et toute sa famille, à l'exception de Madara qui restait inexpressif, furent choqués par le langage du jeune brun.

- Sasuke ! S'exclama son père.

- Zut, j'avais oublié... murmura le concerné.

- Mais qui t'as appris ça ?

Le cadet désigna vaguement Itachi de la tête et Fugaku lui lança un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est faux, se défendit-il. Je n'étais même pas là pour l'éduquer !

- Et tu t'en vantes ? Ricana le cadet.

- Stupide petit frère, ne m'appelle plus jamais « Belette » ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

- J'attends de voir ça, « Belette ».

Itachi fit un immense effort pour ne pas envoyer valser Sasuke devant toute leur famille et se retourna vers Fugaku.

- Père, vous savez bien que j'ai été obligé de fuir car les assassins pensaient que j'étais de votre côté. Seul Sasuke n'a pas été persécuté parce qu'il était trop jeune, et parce que j'ai menacé Danzo de le tuer s'il le touchait, mais ça, ça compte pas. Donc, je ne suis pas le fautif. Allez donc demander aux membres de l'équipe 7 et vous saurez.

- Ne t'en prend pas à MON équipe !

Itachi soupira et leur père se promit mentalement de refaire leur éducation. Mais avant, il fallait que Sasuke passe le rite de l'âge adulte.

- Sasuke.

Le concerné se retourna vers son père. Il était quasiment sûr de se prendre une ronflante et serrait machinalement les poings.

- Ecoutes-moi bien. Maintenant que tu as plus de dix-huit ans, tu aurais déjà dû passer le «gishiki seinen»*. C'est pourquoi tu vas devoir le passer aujourd'hui.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? J'ai ma dose d'émotion pour aujourd'hui... Murmura le brun.

Itachi eut un rire et lui tapa l'épaule.

- T'inquiètes pas va ! Ça va te plaire, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil à tendance meurtrière.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se demandant où son frère voulait en venir, mais la salle s'était déjà amassée près de lui et l'entraînait vers le jardin extérieur. Là-bas, il y vit une salle qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Faite en une matière étrange, elle semblait flotter au milieu de la pelouse.

- Ton adversaire est à l'intérieur, commenta Mikoto.

- De plus, intervint l'ainé. Aucun son ni source de chakra ne peut en sortir, en clair, tu ressors que lorsque le combat est fini. Je te le dis tout de suite : c'est un ANBU.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, un ANBU était facile à vaincre pour lui, au pire il était ressortit dans quelques minutes. Il soupira en se saisissant de sa Kusanagi et avança vers son épreuve. Il croisa le regard de Madara qui semblait trouver ce rite complètement idiot, et pour une fois, le brun était d'accord avec lui.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant lui et l'Uchiwa aperçut son adversaire : il n'était pas plus grand que lui et étrangement raide sous sa cape, et son masque en forme de renard lui rappela étrangement quelqu'un. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était d'une blancheur aveuglante et s'emblait s'étendre à l'infini.

- Vas-y Sasu! défonce-le! Lui cria joyeusement Itachi.

La porte se referma ainsi derrière lui et il se mit en garde sans vraiment prêter attention aux paroles de son abrutit de grand frère. Etrangement, son adversaire ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre et semblait se tortiller sur place. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaitre le chakra de l' « ANBU ». Il fondit sur lui et lui arracha sa cape pour voir que le ninja était ligoté comme une saucisse, il reconnu là l'œuvre de son frère et soupira en enlevant le masque de la tête blonde. Il comprit enfin ce pourquoi Itachi était aussi enthousiaste.

- Naruto... Murmura le brun en lui enlevant son bâillon.

Le concerné, une fois détaché, se jeta sur son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

- Sas'ke ! Itachi m'a bien eut tout à l'heure, se plaignit-il, il m'avait dit de m'habiller en ANBU pour te faire croire que j'avais monté en grade et il m'a lâchement attaqué !

- ça va, ça va, chuchota le brun en lui tapotant le dos.

- Et en plus je suis censé perdre contre toi parce que sinon Itachi a dit que Madara me ferait sortir Kurama du bide ! Et Fugaku me menace de plus jamais te revoir ! J'en ai marre de cette famille de barges... pleurnicha-t-il.

- Ouais... je vais mettre du temps à m'en remettre aussi... à moins que tu m'aides à oublier ça quelques instants... Chuchotta-t-il.

Le blond sursauta un peu à cause de l'entrain de son ami.

- hey ! Enlève ta main, pervers fini !

- Naruto... ! J'ai eut une mission horrible et ma famille vient de ressusciter ! Je suis traumatisé !

- Je t'avais bien dit de pas faire scientifique...**

Sasuke ricana avant de mordre sensuellement le lobe d'oreille de son blond préféré, qui émis un gémissement de plaisir. Il lui avait décidément bien manqué.

Dehors, le clan Uchiwa poireautait maintenant depuis bien bon une heure, quand la porte se rouvrit. Sasuke en sortit en tenant l'ANBU sur son épaule. Il lui avait bien évidement remis son masque et sa cape, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient tous les deux les vêtements à moitiés déchirés. Itachi ricana avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de son cadet. Mikoto applaudissait joyeusement son fils et Fugaku le regardait d'un air très fier. Sasuke soupira longuement et s'avança vers eux.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama son ainé en s'avançant pour récupérer Naruto.

Sasuke s'écarta de lui en disant qu'il allait l'emmener voir Sakura. Itachi, qui ne savait pas trop si son petit frère avait apprécié le cadeau, le dévisagea. Sasuke lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit à sa question muette :

- je l'ai défoncé.

* « rite de l'âge adulte » désolé mais je ne savais pas comment le dire et j'ai dû utiliser un dictionnaire d'internet u_u

** l'auteur s'excuse d'avoir mis une blague pourrie u_u pour ceux qui on la chance de ne pas avoir comprit, comme moi la première fois que je l'ai entendue, on doit comprendre que Sasuke dit « trop mathisé »... encore désolée u_u

Auteur : *rire machiavélique*

Sasuke : je te hais.

Naruto : je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine ! T_T

Auteur : ah, ça ce n'est pas ma faute !

Sasuke : Pourquoi t'as fait ressuscité ma famille ?

Auteur : bah ? c'est évident non ? Ce chapitre est fait pour que d'autres délires puissent apparaitre ! Bon, ils sont déjà pensés mais...

Sasuke : Mon dieu...

Nagato : Oui ?

Naruto : Tonton ! *se jette dans ses bras*

Sasuke : *avise l'arrivant d'un air mauvais* Famille de tarés...

Auteur : *soupire* bon, j'en dis pas plus au risque de spoil. Au chapitre suivant !


	5. les malheurs de Sasu 1 : cabinets

Les malheurs de Sasuke 1 : cabinets

Sasuke courait comme un dément dans les couloirs de son gigantesque manoir. Pourquoi fallait-il que toute sa famille squatte chez eux ? D'accord, leur retour n'était pas prévu et le reste de l'ancien quartier Uchiwa était en pleine rénovation. Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux ! Itachi et lui n'avaient même pas pensés que d'autres personnes à part eux vivraient un jour ici, et cela devenait problématique. Très problématique. En effet, le premier étage était occupé, le deuxième était hors service, le troisième était bouché, et le dernier étage... Non... Sasuke ne retournerait JAMAIS au dernier étage.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Uchiwa arriva devant la porte en courant. Il savait très bien qui était derrière cette porte et la martela pour signaler qu'il était là.

- ITACHII !

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite étant donné qu'il était plongé dans un rouleau de technique fraîchement obtenu via l'Hokage.

- SORS DE LA !

- Nan, soupira l'aîné. J'suis occupé.

- Maiiiss ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille, là ! Se plaignit-il en tambourinant la porte.

- Supprime cette photo débile que tu m'as envoyé l'autre jour, et peut être que je pourrais envisager de partir.

- Laquelle ?

- Oh, tu sais très bien, espèce de taré de petit frère ! Celle d'Obito et moi !

Comme réponse, Sasuke émit un ricanement moqueur derrière la porte. Ce qui exaspéra encore plus Itachi.

- Tu peux toujours crever, la belette !

- C'est déjà fait, je te signale.

Sasuke fulminait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que son stupide grand-frère ait autant de répartie ? Il commença à marmonner pour lui-même en repensant aux autres membres de sa famille.

- Raaahh... Famille de barges !

Itachi ricana.

- Tu n'as qu'a aller au premier étage si tu es si pressé.

- Y'a Obito au premier !

- Et alors ? Demande-lui de partir au lieu de m'emmerder plus longtemps.

Niveau froideur de la famille Uchiwa, on pourrait classer Itachi, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, en 7ème position. La dixième place étant attribuée à Fugaku.

- Il m'a dit la même chose que toi... soupira le cadet.

- Les grands-esprits se rencontrent.

- Ne me fait pas rire ! C'est pour ça que la photo était si bien réussit ! On aurait dit que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie...

L'aîné retint un hoquet de surprise, mélangé à du dégoût.

- Va te faire voir ! Tout est arrivé par TA faute !

- Nan, c'est Madara qui vous a assommé, pas moi.

- TU lui avais demandé de nous assommer !

- C'n'est pas de ma faute si j'avais une migraine et que vous faisiez trop de bruit...

- Va te faire voir ! Va au troisième étage si j'y suis !

- Nan, il est bouché.

- Bah va au dernier alors ! Comme ça tu seras loin de moi.

- Hors de question.

Itachi eut un moment d'absence. Est-ce que son petit frère refusait d'aller loin de lui, ou bien... ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Niveau froideur de Sasuke : 8.

La vérité revint alors à l'aîné qui lui répondit avec un débit incroyable que seul des Uchiwa peuvent faire :

- Toujours traumatisé par cette fois où tu étais petit et que tu t'étais retrouvé coincé au dernier étage ? On ne t'avait pas retrouvé deux jours plus tard parce que personne ne monte au dernier ?

Sasuke grogna en se jurant de tuer cet abrutit de grand-frère. Qui reprit après un blanc.

- Et au deuxième ? Y'a personne au deuxième, nan ?

- Condamné.

- Condamné ? Tu rigoles, j'y suis allé y'a deux jours.

- Il est... heu... hors-service.

- Bouché aussi ?

- Heu... nan.

Devant l'hésitation évidente de son jeune frère, Itachi commençait à être plus qu'exaspéré.

- Alors quoi ? Répondit-il brusquement.

Sasuke débita une réponse avec tellement de vitesse et tellement bas que l'aîné ne comprit absolument rien. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Répète, je n'ai pas compris.

Sasuke soupira et reprit plus lentement en se collant à la porte de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende :

- a-été-utilisé-pour-faire-des-choses-cochonnes-avec-Naruto.

Après un blanc où Sasuke eut le temps de rosir un peu, Itachi s'exclama :

- Quoi ?! Mais t'as pas honte ? Vous avez une chambre non ?!

- C'est pas ma faute ! Protesta-t-il.

- Mais oui, j'te crois ! C'est Naruto qui t'as sauté dessus parce qu'il est entré sans frappé, parce que tu ne verrouilles jamais les portes, et que comme par hasard tu remontais ton pantalon à ce moment là ?

L'absence de réponse du brun fit sursauter Itachi.

- BANDE DE BARGES !

- Mais heu...

- Et c'était si intense qu'Y A PLUS DE TOILETTE ?! Vous êtes des bêtes ou quoi ?

- Nan, pas moi.

- C'est pas une excuse !

- Excuse-moi très cher ! fit-il en appuyant sur les voyelles d'une manière très distinguée. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si il est si dou...

- TAIT-TOI ! Votre vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas !

Sasuke soupira et s'adossa à la porte. Itachi reprit :

- Obito va te passer un savon ! Il l'a forcément vu étant donné qu'il ne va principalement qu'au troisième étage…

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il ne va rien me faire.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- On pari ?

- J'aime pas les paris.

- Quel rabat-joie... De toute façon, j'ai utilisé mon Sharingan sur Obito. Du coup, il croit que c'est sa faute.

Itachi laissa tomber son rouleau et se redressa sous la surprise.

- Tu as fais quoi ?

- C'était facile, grâce à tes yeux et à Naruto qui faisait le mort j'ai pu obtenir le Sharingan ultime ! Avec ça c'était facile de lui faire croire qu'il avait tout cassé.

- Espèce de taré... Toi et ton petit ami barré...

- Ne l'insulte pas ! Le coupa-t-il. Y'a que moi qui en a le droit ! Et puis il m'a fait peur ce con, j'ai cru qu'il était vraiment mort !

- C'était pas le but ?

Sasuke soupira. Il remarqua que son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Bon sang ! Il partit en courant. De son côté, Itachi ricana en devinant que son jeune frère ne pouvait plus attendre et l'entend crier de loin :

- OBITO ! DEGAGE !

- NAN ! Retire cette photo et on en reparlera !

- Vous me faites chier ! Hurla-t-il.

Fugaku fut surpris d'entendre son fils crier de la sorte et pensa à refaire son éducation. Le jeune Uchiwa se mit à courir en direction de la cave, car oui, il y avait des toilettes à la cave. Mais personne n'y allait jamais parce qu'il y faisait froid.

- RRAAHH ! PLUS DE PAPIER !

Itachi jubila en entendant son frère rager en faisant tourner le rouleau de papier sur son doigt. Sasuke se mit donc à courir comme un dément jusqu'au grenier, qui est au cinquième étage, pour prendre un rouleau neuf. Non mais ils ne pouvaient pas le ranger autre part ?! Le brun déchira donc le plastique d'un paquet neuf et se mit à courir vers la cave. Croisant au passage Madara qui se demandait où il pouvait bien aller aussi vite. Arrivant enfin à destination, Sasuke tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais un petit « clic » se fit entendre. Elle était verrouillée.

- PUTAIN !

- Mon fils je ne te permets pas ! Depuis quand tu dis des grossièretés de ce genre ?! Il va falloir que l'on revoie ton éducation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! s'écria le cadet sans écouter son père.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de dessin quand même ! Et tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

Sasuke s'adossa au mur et se massa les sinus en tentant de se calmer.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que les toilettes du deuxième étage sont dans cet état là ?

- C'est Obito, répondit-il dans un soupir d'exaspération.

Fugaku soupira en envisageant sérieusement d'envoyer le schizophrène à l'asile.

- Bon, écoutes, j'ai fais l'aller-retour au 5eme étage pour chercher du papier... donc tu vas attendre, hein !

Sasuke eut un moment de blanc avant de baisser la tête pour regarder son papier. A ce moment précis, on put voir à quel point les Uchiwa peuvent être effrayant lorsqu'ils sont contrariés. Atteignant sa limite, le brun craqua et fonça dehors à toute vitesse en maudissant sa famille (toujours avec son papier). Il croisa sa mère près du portail.

- Ah ? Sasuke, tu veut manger quoi ce mid*passe en coup de vent* di ?

Interloquée de voir son fils quitter sa propre maison en courant comme un dément, Mikoto resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le nuage de poussière qui traçait en travers de la ville, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Sasuke, de son côté, grimpa les escaliers des appartements quatre à quatre et défonça la porte de Naruto d'un grand coup de pied. Ledit blond était en train de manger des biscuits lorsqu'il vit sa porte lui passer devant le nez avant de la voir traverser la fenêtre. Il vit avec surprise son amant brun qui entrait chez lui, d'un air très énervé. Naruto se leva d'un bond.

- AH ! MA PORTE ! PUTAIN SASUKE MAIS T'ES MALADE !

Le blond le regarda, avec beaucoup de surprise, foncer au chiotte sans un regard dans sa direction, s'enfermer à l'intérieur après avoir claquer la porte, et l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Tentant de recoller tout ce qu'il venait de voir dans l'ordre, il ne put en conclure qu'une seule chose :

- … famille de barge.

Naruto avisa les dégâts de son appartements avant de soupirer. Il entendit que Sasuke se lavait les mains et décida de l'attendre les bras croisés. On ne débarque pas chez un Uzumaki de cette façon, non mais ho ! Le brun ressortit en toute tranquillité, comme si de rien n'était, mais avec un visage vachement soulagé.

- fiouh... merci dobe, tu m'a sauvé la vie !

- Oui, je vois ça... mais dis-moi...

- hn ?

- Heu... premièrement : pourquoi tu te trimbale avec ce papier-cul a la main ?

Avisant son rouleau qu'il tenait toujours, Sasuke eut un rictus malsain, lui envoya un regard noir, et le balança violemment à travers la vitre brisée. Un « paf » se fit entendre, puis il y eut des injures dans la rue. Naruto se précipita vers la vitre :

- Désolé monsieur !

- Petit impertinent ! tu sais a quel point sa peut être dangereux ? et si je portais un truc fragile ? ou que la porte me soit tombé dessus ?! Vous êtes complètement malades !

Décidant d'ignorer le passant qui s'était prit le rouleau sur le crâne, Naruto s'excusa une seconde fois avant de fermer les rideaux. Il se tourna vers le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce DELIRE ?!

- Quoi ? Fit l'accusé en haussant les sourcils.

Naruto lui lança un regard accusateur avant de commencer son énumération en criant :

- Tu as DEFONCE ma porte et ma FENETRE sans aucune RAISON, juste pour aller aux CHIOTTES ?!

Le brun constata alors que effectivement, la porte n'était plus sur ses gongs, et que la fenêtre avait rendue l'âme. Il se tourna vers Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- Et ?

Sentant une veine pousser sur son front, le blond hurla à son amant :

- REMBOURSES-MOI !

- Ah bah voilà, fallait le dire plus tôt ! Pas la peine de crier enfin ! J'vais te la réparer ta porte ! Nan mais j'vous jure...

C'est ainsi que l'Usumaki vit Sasuke sortir de chez lui par la fenêtre brisée, après avoir poussé le rideau, en lui lançant un regard qui voulait lui dire « mais reste zen enfin, c'est pas la mort ». Naruto, stupéfait, eut un grand moment de bug, et s'effondra sur son canapé en se demandant ce qui arrivait à son brun pour qu'il change d'attitude aussi rapidement, (ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes). Il commença à déprimer en murmurant :

- Des vacances... Donnez-moi des vacances...

- Ouais ben j'en voudrais bien aussi.

Naruto avisa son ami qui reposait la porte, à moitié brisée en deux, sur ses gongs. L'Uchiwa soupira en retournant près du blond. La tronche de déterré qu'il tirait ne laissa pas Naruto indifférent. Il se releva sur ses coudes.

- Journée de merde ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... soupira-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es vengé sur MA porte ?! Cria le blond.

- Pas le temps de l'ouvrir.

Se souvenant de ce que le brun était venu faire chez lui, le réceptacle se releva d'un bond, tandis que Sasuke le fixait d'un air morne.

- Mais... T'as pas de chiottes chez toi ?! Non, ne répond rien ! Je sais que t'en as au moins cinq ! Alors, une seconde fois : c'est quoi ce DELIRE ?!

Le brun sembla se souvenir de ce pourquoi il avait quitté sa maison en sprintant jusqu'à chez son ami, et fit la grimace.

- Faut vraiment que je les vire de la maison... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Naruto haussa les sourcils alors que l'Uchiwa soupirait.

- En fait...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car un puissant grondement d'estomac se fit entendre. Sasuke fit une grimace en rougissant, puis, releva les yeux vers le blond et le supplia intérieurement pour qu'il l'emmène manger quelque part. Le réceptacle soupira.

- Ok... De toute façon j'allais partir à Ichiraku, amènes toi.

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Naruto put voir un regard de pure reconnaissance chez son ami Uchiwa. Le blond recula d'un bond en s'écriant :

- T'ain, t'as vraiment l'air d'avoir passé une journée de merde !

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point...

A l'échoppe, Sasuke lui raconta sa mésaventure tout en mangeant des Ramens au Miso. Le blond ne put évidement pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque l'Uchiwa parlait, et celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais. Mais au fond, la bonne humeur de Naruto réconforta le brun qui émit un sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, l'Uzumaki se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, très intrigué :

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec la photo d'Itachi et d'Obito ?

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer en mangeant et explosa de rire sous le regard interrogateur de blond. Le brun se reprit mais pouffait toujours.

- C'est arrivé l'autre jour, quand tu étais en mission avec Sakura, regarde.

L'Uchiwa lui tendit son portable après avoir cherché ladite photo. Le blond resta les yeux écarquillé devant l'image compromettante avant de partir dans un long fou rire.

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! Pouffa-t-il. Mais ils se détestent ! C'est arrivé comment ?!

Sasuke commanda un autre bol en ricanant.

- tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?

- Heu... oui.

Sachant qu'il allait regretter d'avoir posé la question, le blond commença à se préparer psychologiquement alors que le brun commençait son récit. Aux alentours d'Ichiraku, on put entendre de long éclats de rires pendant toute l'après midi.

* * *

Ça vous à plut ? L'histoire de la photo au prochain chapitre ! *rire machiavélique*


End file.
